


The Fire's Gravity

by kaibasetos



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3152057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaibasetos/pseuds/kaibasetos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaiba won’t allow the word desire to enter his mind, not even for a second.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fire's Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if KaibaCorp has a parking garage, but we can pretend, right?

It doesn't make any sense.

Kaiba has been over and over it in his head on countless occasions, as though trying to make calculations the same way he would for the outcome of a particularly intriguing duel, but the numbers just don't add up. Time and time again he comes up at a loss for a logical explanation. Nothing about this is rational, nothing about this is even within his realm of comprehension.

He finds Jounouchi enthralling at his best and insufferable at his worst, with the kind of foolish reckless spirit Kaiba has no choice but to respect and the kind of loud obnoxious mouth Kaiba has no choice but to detest. He's not really anything remarkable; just a street kid with a heart of gold and a raging temper, so prone to making mistakes that the term might as well be his middle name. There's nothing particularly special about him. Certainly nothing that should make him so frequently, invasively and intimately the subject of Kaiba's thoughts.

Why, then, is Kaiba drawn to him like a moth to flame? Why is his presence so intoxicating, so addictive, always so much but never enough?

Why does a craving hunger howl through his body every time he meets Jounouchi's eyes?

It just doesn't make any sense.

Kaiba won't allow the word _desire_ to enter his mind, not even for a second.

"Look, Kaiba, we all know somethin's up with ya," Jounouchi is saying, his arms crossed and his stare accusatory. He's leaning against the wall next to Kaiba's car in his business’s parking garage, having followed and badgered Kaiba all the way from the door of the building to the fourth floor, and Kaiba feels like he might burst a blood vessel at any moment. "You've been more distant than you usually are lately, don't think we haven't noticed."

"Nothing is 'up' with me, as you so eloquently worded it," Kaiba replies coolly, an edge of irritation creeping into his words. He shoves his keys into his pocket and turns to face Jounouchi, well aware that the matter won’t be dropped any time soon. Letting things go definitely isn't one of Jounouchi’s strong suits. "Has it not occurred to you that I might simply be busy with work, Jounouchi?"

Jounouchi rolls his eyes in such an exaggerated manner it looks like they may fall right out of his head. Kaiba's jaw clenches.

"'I'm running a company,' fuck, that's always your excuse," Jounouchi counters in what attempts to be a mockery of Kaiba's icy tone. He runs a hand through his hair, leaving it messy, and Kaiba feels that familiar hunger begin to climb into his stomach again. It aches, slow and building. Kaiba almost can’t even maintain eye contact, but he won't allow himself to look away. "That's such bullshit, you know it and so do I. You're avoidin' us."

Jounouchi is right. He has been avoiding them. Avoiding him in particular in fact, avoiding this craving that he can't analyze, can't understand. Avoiding the way Jounouchi's eyes bore into his and the way it makes his hands clench into fists as he tries so hard to bury the urge to touch him. God, he wants to touch him so fucking badly.

"Would it kill you to at least make an attempt not to be so crude?" Kaiba sneers, and Jounouchi actually laughs, a little pitifully in fact, shaking his head.

Kaiba’s need is a burning pulse in his chest.

"You're not foolin’ me by changin’ the subject, Kaiba. What is it? Do you not wanna be around us anymore? 'Cause if that's the case it's really shitty of you to fade on us like this. We were startin' to feel like you actually wanted to be our friend, you know."

A strange wounded, betrayed sort of tone makes its home in Jounouchi's voice and Kaiba breathes in deeply, trying so hard to maintain his grip on his self-control as it slips through his fingers. He can feel that longing clawing its way up into his throat, trying to shout, and he swallows it back down hard. "This conversation is over," Kaiba informs him through gritted teeth, turning his back on Jounouchi and fumbling for his keys.

"That's it, isn't it? You don't wanna hang around with us anymore. Just say it, Kaiba, get it over with if that’s the way you wanna be."

Anger intertwines with the hurt in Jounouchi's words this time and Kaiba trembles with the effort of holding back the raging monster of his yearning, snarling and screaming deep within him, wanting so much and so severely. The tension in the air is so thick it's almost suffocating. He doesn’t want to go, he doesn’t want to stay.

Kaiba's voice is barely above a whisper, stern and harsh but wavering. "What part of 'this conversation is over' is so difficult for you to understand?"

"You're not leavin' 'til you answer me."

"I am."

"No, you're not."

Kaiba hears the footsteps echoing on the concrete for barely an instant before Jounouchi is upon him, and the moment his hand lands on Kaiba's shoulder something within him finally snaps.

He spins around, fervent desperation and lust and want burning in his eyes and in his chest, his hands grasping Jounouchi's shirt so he can shove him back against the wall with force. Jounouchi grunts in pain and indignation, opening his mouth to voice a curse or a question that he doesn't even get out before Kaiba is growling, "You're such a fucking idiot, Katsuya."

Then Kaiba kisses him. Sloppy, graceless, hard, pouring out all the frustration he's kept wrapped up tight within him for months. It’s so rough he feels Jounouchi's head knock back against the concrete, so rough he hears Jounouchi make a muffled hissing sound against his mouth and he doesn’t care. For one brief, blinding moment he _doesn't care_ , and when Jounouchi's fingers wind themselves into the fabric of his jacket to yank him in he feels the banshee shriek of his longing overwhelm him. Raw as an open wound, powerful as a maelstrom, it conquers him.

He stops thinking about it, stops analyzing it, and finally he lets it win.

They’re so close, so close Kaiba can feel Jounouchi's thundering heartbeat against him and he doesn't want to stop, doesn't ever want to stop, keeps kissing him and kissing him and _kissing him_ with so much urgency and passion he feels as though it could rip him to shreds. Jounouchi's hands are at his neck, in his hair, tugging and pulling, his back arching up off the wall so he can press even closer and if Kaiba has ever felt something more vehement and destructive than this he can't put a name to it. There’s an awakening deep in his bones like this is what he was meant to do all along, from the instant he set his eyes on Jounouchi. Like this is his fucking destiny.

Their teeth clash clumsily in the midst of a kiss and Jounouchi makes a noise somewhere between a moan and a laugh, a noise Kaiba wants to hear again and again.

When he’s finally forced to pull away, gasping for breath, his grip weak, Kaiba can see blood welling where he split Jounouchi's lip, a glimmer of fight in his wild eyes. He can feel that ache still thrumming right underneath the frantic pace of his heart, and he's not sure it's ever going to go away.

Jounouchi's tongue slides out to taste the blood on his lip and he gives Kaiba one of those stupid, incredible grins, sly and challenging. Kaiba feels his stomach jolt.

"Holy shit, Kaiba, do that again."

Kaiba won't allow the word _desire_ to enter his mind even for a second, but just like a moth to flame, he can't possibly resist that invitation.

 


End file.
